


Miracle on Liberty Ave

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Michael Novotny Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A Miracle happens in the back room of Babylon.





	Miracle on Liberty Ave

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It came to pass that a ray of bright light penetrated the dimly lit  
back room. Emanating from the center of the room, the light  
eventually became so bright that the occupants of said back room, deep in the throws of passion, could no longer ignore it. The moaning and the groaning and the grunts and the humping and the squeaking and the screaming all came to a standstill. Turning their heads, craning their necks, dropping dicks from their mouths all the men looked towards the source of the light. All activity in the backroom ceased. As the voyeurs realized what they were witnessing, angelic voices began to sing. An eerie silence fell over the crowd. Mouths, even the ones without the dicks in them, were agape.

There, in the center of the room, eyes almost closed, mouth open with his tongue peaking out from behind his moist, pink lips,fingers curling, attempting to grab hold of the smooth flat wall behind him, a radiating blond and former King of Babylon, was Justin Taylor. Kneeling before him, like a pious pilgrim worshipping before a sacred altar, was the great stud, Brian Kinney. Surrounded in an aura of light the two men were glowing.

With the heavenly voices singing the "Hallelujah Chorus" in the  
background, the crowd came out of their stunned reverie and began to whisper. What they saw brought tears to their eyes and joy to their hearts. It was unlike anything they had seen before.

"Would you look at that?"

"Well I'll be damned"

"What's the blond got that I haven't?"

"This throws off my whole view of right and wrong, good and evil"

"It must be a sign from above"

"This could only have come from God himself."

One voyeuristic queen, always craving attention, pulled up his  
pants, dislodged his dick from the tight ass in which it had been sheathed, and hauled ass out of the back room to the main dance floor. Frantically scurrying around the club, he informed every guy that he saw what was going down in the back room and even insinuated himself onto the stage so that he could announce into the microphone what was happening. As unbelievers, the crowd was at first skeptical to accept the man's words as the truth. However, an inexplicable force led them towards the back room and once there they could no longer deny that the gossipy queen, surely a prophet, had indeed spoken the truth.

When the first ones arrived in the backroom they stopped short out of sheer surprise. This caused sort of a chain reaction and the onlookers, full of anticipation and not looking directly ahead of them, would run into the people in front of them and then fall into the people behind them. The area in front of the porthole to the back room resembled a many-car pile up on the Penn turnpike. Pretty soon fighting broke out. Everyone was vying for their turn to view what was now being called the "Miracle on Liberty Ave", and miraculous it was.

Though chaotic on the outside, once someone stepped into the inner sanctum that was the backroom, he felt a sense of calm, of peace. It was like he would be happy for the rest of his life. Viewing the Miracle even had healing powers. One sorry queen, with an unfortunate case of acne, was amazed when he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and his skin was clear and shinning. Another guy, who was suffering from a back injury after a particularly rough bought in a dungeon swing, suddenly was able to stand fully erect, in more ways than one. Yet another lucky man was cured of his asthmatic cough that had plagued him for his entire life. Viewing the Miracle could even turn a positive guy negative. Everyone was so exultant after having viewed the miracle that studs hooked up with duds, tops became bottoms and bottoms became tops, leather queens got with flannel wearing losers, and twinks and bears discovered the hidden, blissful joys of each other.

Eventually, clueless though they usually were, Michael and Emmett and Ted noticed that the dance floor had cleared and everyone was gathering by the entrance to the back room. Never ones to keep their noses out of other people's business, they wandered over to see what all the commotion was about. Pushing their way through the crowd, they saw it. Upon viewing the Miracle, Emmett and Ted looked longingly into each other eyes and then headed in opposite directions to find someone that they actually wouldn't look gross having sex with. This truly was a miracle. The only person who wasn't able to experience the delirious effects of the Miracle was Michael. As soon as Michael had viewed the Miracle he grew cold and empty inside. All the love and emotion he had once felt drained out of him and he was left a barren shell, proving that he was, indeed, the Antichrist for only the Devil himself wouldn't be moved by the Miracle. Rid of whatever human traits he had once possessed, Mikey merely evaporated into thin air. Somewhere a Professor Bruckner had a strange feeling that his biggest prayer had just been answered.

As with all good tidings, the Miracle had to come to an end. With a vociferous cry the young blond altar imparted upon his worshipper the divine gift. Just as quickly as it had begun the heavenly music stopped. The aura of light surrounding the two holy couple faded to reveal a tall brunet with his arm around the waist of a young blond. The two men, still glowing though no longer surrounded by the light from above, headed towards the exit with the crowd parting before them. The couple, however, seemed not to notice the sea of onlookers surrounding them. They were simply focused on each other, with no thought to spare the world around them. As the two men passed the crowd filled in behind them, some falling to their knees and prostrating themselves on the floor in reverence, others tipping their heads towards heaven mouthing a silent thank-you for bestowing upon them such a rare and beauteous gift.

Absorbed in each other's company the two mean exited the backroom and headed towards the coat room. The rest of the club's patrons noticed a ring of light hovering above each of the two men's heads. Halos in tact, the pair left the club leaving an awed and grateful crowd in their wake. Once again St. Brian and St. Justin had saved Liberty Ave and all it took this time was a blow job sent from above.

And here endeth the story.


End file.
